<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Каждый день мы можем умереть by Zola_116</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896350">Каждый день мы можем умереть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116'>Zola_116</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, too late</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасение Парящего Орла из Форта Уоллес пошло не так.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Каждый день мы можем умереть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«Каждый день мы можем умереть»</em>
</p><p>Сегодня – особенно. Сражение гремит вокруг них, весь Форт Уоллес наполнен криками и огнём. Солдаты на башнях, солдаты на стенах, солдаты повсюду. Невольно Артур вспоминает Гуарму. Он хотел бы забыть её, как страшный сон, но знает, что не сможет этого сделать. Гуарма не была страшным сном. То, что случилось там, случилось на самом деле. Он помнит всё, каждую страшную минуту. Датч, хладнокровно сдавливающий шею хрипящей в агонии старухи. Хавьер, раненый и избитый, запертый в клетке. Эркюль, выпрямившийся на бастионе Синко-Торрес, глаза устремлены на громаду военного корабля. «Вы оказались посреди войны, мой друг». Артур едва вырвался из одной войны, и вот теперь, кажется, Датчу удалось развязать вторую.</p><p>Он запрещает себе думать об этом. Тело – ослабевшее, изглоданное болезнью – всё ещё повинуется ему, слушается малейшей мысли. Навыки и рефлексы отточены годами перестрелок и драк. Вскочить, отбежать на два шага вправо, упасть за ящик. Вставить патроны в барабан револьвера. Высунуться из укрытия. Прицелиться. Выстрелить. Повторить.</p><p>- Артур! На башне! – крик Чарльза перекрывает грохот выстрелов, и Артур срывает с плеча винтовку. Он вскакивает на ноги, вскидывает винтовку, приклад упирается в плечо и он снимает стрелка с башни чуть ли не вслепую – из-за дыма его цель превратилась в смутное пятно, но это не проблема для такого стрелка, как он. Двое солдат стреляют в него, но он успевает вновь упасть за ящик, и пули пронзают воздух. А в следующую секунду голова одного из солдат взрывается кровавым облаком – Чарльз выстрелил в него из обреза.</p><p>
  <em>«Мы едем спасать сына вождя индейцев из кавалерийского форта»</em>
</p><p>Парящий Орёл укрылся за сложенными мешками. Улучив момент, Артур окидывает юношу быстрым взглядом. Без слёз на него не взглянешь: от пыток едва держится на ногах, красивое лицо чьи-то жестокие кулаки превратили в ужасную кровавую маску. Маску, на которой горят живые разгневанные глаза. Сын вождя гордого народа. Ещё одна пешка в гениальной партии, которую разыгрывает Датч. Такой же, как Джон, такой же, как Артур. «В следующий раз ты задушишь меня, Датч?»</p><p>- Чисто, - хрипло выдыхает Чарльз, выскакивая из-за своего укрытия и бросаясь к Парящему Орлу. В ушах у Артура звенит, кровь бурлит от адреналина, и лёгкие разрывает боль, поэтому он не сразу замечает, что обычно лёгкие движения его друга стали чуть более скованными. Сквозь дым он видит, как Чарльз бережно обхватывает Парящего Орла за талию, перекидывает его руку через свои плечи, и как его полные губы внезапно вздрагивают.</p><p>- Бегом, Артур! Пока не пришло подкрепление!</p><p>
  <em>«Мы оба можем погибнуть сегодня»</em>
</p><p>Артур замечает это слишком поздно. Но заметить это вовремя он не мог – счёт идёт на секунды, у него есть лишь крупица времени, чтобы добежать до пушки, развернуть её, выпалить по стене, чтобы пробить им путь на свободу. Мышцы разрывает боль – усилие слишком велико для него, он стал таким слабым… Так или иначе, он замечает это слишком поздно. Красный цвет. Красный там, где раньше был синий в белый горошек. Весь левый рукав Чарльза залит кровью, её так много, что ткань блестит в отсветах огня.</p><p>
  <em>«В известном смысле, это дар – знать, когда умрёшь».</em>
</p><p>Пуля настигает его в тот самый момент, когда он взлетает в седло. Артур кричит больше от ярости, чем от боли, хотя боль такая, что в глазах темнеет. Пуля вонзилась в правый бок, глубоко засев в плоти. Он крутится вокруг своей оси, вызывая новую обжигающую волну боли, и выбрасывает вправо руку с револьвером, одним выстрелом убивая ранившего его солдата. Чистое и быстрое убийство, пуля всажена точно между глаз – даже в таком состоянии он всё ещё отличный стрелок.</p><p>- За мной! К реке, там каноэ! – в голосе Чарльза звучит сдержанная мука, и это причиняет Артуру почти такую же боль, как рана. Стиснув зубы, он ударяет Вэлианта шпорами. Конь кричит, бьётся, но слушается Артура, срывается с места и скачет вслед за Таимой, которая бежит легко и стремительно, хоть на ней сейчас два всадника вместо одного.</p><p>Всю дорогу до реки они отстреливаются. Кавалеристы преследуют их, не отрываясь, загоняют, как волки оленей, и Артур снова запрещает себе думать, тело действует раньше, чем голова – прицелиться, выстрелить, перезарядить, прицелиться… Вот уже река, он практически падает с седла, и умный Вэлиант срывается в галоп, убегая подальше отсюда, подальше от пуль. В двух шагах от него на землю соскакивает Чарльз, стаскивает Парящего Орла с седла – и Артур замечает, как он слегка шатается от этого усилия, словно его силы оставляют его так же, как они оставляют Артура. Его вновь охватывает гнев. Он выхватывает из кобуры второй револьвер, гремят два выстрела – и два кавалериста вылетают из сёдел, падают в грязь, и дождь стучит по их мёртвым лицам.</p><p>- В каноэ, Артур! – Чарльз тащит сына вождя в одну из лодок, и в его голосе слышится стон.</p><p>
  <em>«В известном смысле, тебе повезло».</em>
</p><p>Серое. Серое. Серое. Серое рассветное небо. Серая вода. Серые скалы. Среди всего этого серого моря – золотые вспышки выстрелов. Солдаты преследуют их, бегут по берегу, и Артур стреляет в них почти автоматически, после каждого выстрела убирая револьвер и вновь хватаясь за весло. Его взгляд не отрывается от единственного цветного пятна во всей окружающей серости, и это пятно красное. Парящий Орёл весь в запёкшейся крови, бессильно застыл на дне лодки. Перед ним – Чарльз, гребёт изо всех сил, лавируя на порогах рокочущей горной реки. Синий цвет его рубашки совсем исчез под слоем крови, и Артур не может оторвать взгляд от отвратительной, ужасной дыры на правой лопатке, из которой выливается новая кровь каждый раз, когда Чарльз загребает веслом. Он чувствует, что и сам в крови. Левая рука мучительно ноет, горит огнём, который волнами распространяется от раны над локтем, и каждый гребок вызывает вспышку боли перед глазами. Когда его ранили? Когда он уже прыгнул в лодку, или ещё раньше, когда отстреливался от преследователей на берегу? Он не знает.</p><p>Наконец они отрываются от солдат. Выстрелы затихают – слышен только шум дождя и реки. Здесь она разливается, становится спокойнее, и они могут пристать к берегу. Таима и Вэлиант уже ждут их, словно две тени среди дождя. Лошади так близко, что Артур почти видит мелкие капли дождя на белых ресницах своего верного скакуна. Он пристаёт к берегу сразу после Чарльза, и видит, как тот с трудом вылезает из лодки. Всегда такой быстрый и лёгкий, теперь он кажется странно неуклюжим, и когда он выволакивает наружу измученного Парящего Орла, то едва не падает в воду. Артур выскакивает из лодки, и в ту же секунду его оглушает выстрел.</p><p>
  <em>«У тебя всё ещё есть время, чтобы что-то исправить».</em>
</p><p>Пуля вонзается Чарльзу в спину. Позвоночник по всей длине пронзает слепящая белая боль, и он падает на колени, а потом – на землю. В этот момент он понимает, что ноги ему отслужили. Больше не убегать по грязным улицам Сен-Дени, уводя за собой врагов, чтобы друзья смогли скрыться. Больше не красться по следу зверя в лесу. Больше не вскочить в седло, не помчаться по прерии, сжимая коленями бока верной Таимы. Лошадь испуганно фыркает, переступает коленями. Он бы всё отдал, чтобы прикоснуться к ней в последний раз, погладить её по гриве, угостить её кусочком сахара и почувствовать её бархатные губы на своей ладони.</p><p>Артур рычит от гнева. Вторая пуля солдата, выскочившего из засады, вонзается ему в рёбра, но он уже нажимает на курок, второй раз, третий, снова и снова, пока барабан не пустеет, и вместо выстрелов в холодном воздухе звучит лишь короткий сухой щелчок. Солдат неподвижно лежит в луже крови. Он ещё хрипит, хотя в его груди зияют шесть ран, и кровь льётся из них толчками.</p><p>- Беги, - выдыхает Чарльз, подталкивая Парящего Орла. – Уходи. Возьми Таиму. Она быстрая… она довезёт…</p><p>- Я вас не оставлю! – юноша нагибается, чтобы схватить Чарльза за плечи, но он собирает остатки сил и снова отталкивает его.</p><p>- Беги! Я обещал твоему отцу…</p><p>Артур оседает на землю. Усилием воли он поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с неуверенным взглядом Парящего Орла.</p><p>- Беги, сынок, - с трудом произносит он. – Слушай его. И отца. А вот Датча, - он прерывается, кашляет, брызгая кровью, - Датча… лучше не слушай.</p><p>На мгновение, бесконечно долгое мгновение, Парящий Орёл замирает. Потом решительно подходит к Таиме и забирается в седло.</p><p>- Я пришлю за вами людей! - сдавленно выкрикивает он. – Не сдавайтесь!</p><p>Таима ржёт, горестно и отчаянно, но повинуется чужой руке, и уносит Парящего Орла во мглу не стихающего дождя. Чарльз пытается улыбнуться, но не может из-за боли. Она умная девочка. Она послушная и быстрая. Она довезёт юношу к его отцу. Он выполнил обещание, которое дал Падающему Дождю.</p><p>
  <em>«Тебе повезло. У тебя есть шанс… сделать что-то хорошее»</em>
</p><p>Артур хрипло ругается, но ползёт вперёд. Кровь стремительно вытекает из его ран, и вместе с кровью его покидают силы. Вдалеке слышен стук копыт и крики.</p><p>- Уходи, Артур, - Чарльз стонет от боли, и слов практически не разобрать, но он собирается с силами и повторяет: - Уходи. Есть другие, которым ты нужен. Джон… ты нужен Джону…</p><p>Артур наклоняется над ним. Чарльз неподвижно лежит на земле, не в силах даже приподнять голову, его губы, всегда розоватые по сравнению с остальной тёмной кожей, стали серыми от потери крови. Артур смотрит на него и медленно качает головой.</p><p>- Нет, - тихо говорит он. – На этот раз тебе не удастся пожертвовать собой ради меня, мистер Смит.</p><p>Губы Чарльза слегка вздрагивают. Шум нарастает, крики становятся ближе.</p><p>- Прости меня, - шепчет он. – Я не должен был говорить так. Что это дар. Прости меня…</p><p>- Не за что прощать, - Артур находит его ослабевшую руку и сжимает её скользкими от крови пальцами. – Ты всё сказал правильно.</p><p>Он ещё успевает крикнуть Вэлианту, чтобы убегал, и конь слушается, мчится в дождь, брызги летят из-под копыт. Артур наклоняется к Чарльзу и касается лбом его лба. Он может лишь надеяться, что Джону хватит ума спасти себя и свою семью, что Сэди выполнит обещание и поможет им, и что Парящий Орёл перестанет слушаться Датча, если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради человека, который пытался удержать его от войны и отдал за него свою жизнь.</p><p>Первые лучи солнца пронзают пелену дождя, и на берег вылетают новые всадники – погоня, высланная вслед сыну вождя. Снова раздаются выстрелы, пуля вонзается в землю рядом с рукой Артура, онемевшей от потери крови.</p><p>- Прости меня, Артур, - шепчет Чарльз. – Я…</p><p>Их глаза встречаются.</p><p>- Я тоже, - коротко отвечает Артур. Непослушная рука скользит по шраму, похожему на молнию, белому на тёмной щеке. Пальцы Чарльза прикасаются к подбородку Артура, гладят розовый шрам, проглядывающий сквозь бороду.</p><p>
  <em>«Каждый день мы можем умереть».</em>
</p><p>… К тому времени, как карательный отряд приближается к резервации Вапити, они не находят там ничего, кроме пустых вигвамов и всё ещё дымящихся кострищ. Падающий Дождь и Парящий Орёл исчезли вместе со своим народом. Бешено ругаясь, солдаты вымещают злобу, пиная тлеющие угли, стреляя из ружей по вигвамам и тотемным столбам. Далеко в горах, на перевале, Парящий Орёл слышит эти выстрелы, и его плечи вздрагивают. Он ловит взгляд отца, и впервые за долгое время в его ответном взгляде нет враждебности – только понимание и любовь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>